


King of the Mountain

by zefurr



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: AU-Killmonger doesn't die, Angst, Codependency, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: AU where Killmonger doesn't die but is sent along with W'Kabi to live with the Jabari away from the rest of Wakanda





	1. Arrival

The journey up the mountain was a long and cold one. Magnetic cuffs bound the hands of the disgraced Border Tribe chief, W'Kabi, along with the exiled false King of Wakanda, Erik Killmonger.  

The man was given a choice of life and death. T'Challa practically begged his cousin not to let his pride take his life. Erik was dead set on ending his life after losing the fight to his cousin. He reluctantly accepted the pardon from the King. 

His cousin assured him that Wakanda would use its resources to give foreign aid to all of its African people around the world. While the King disagreed with Killmonger's methods, he determination opened his eyes to bigger picture.  

That didn't excuse him from his actions though. He had hurt many even taken a few lives and the King had to make his cousin answer for that.  

A staff jabbed at the man, bringing him out of his thoughts. The Jabari soldier tilting his head signaling for Erik to keep moving. Both he and W'Kabi were given pardons for their actions, and in exchange, they were sent to live with the Jabari indefinitely.  

M'Baku was not happy about this at first. Confused as to how it became his responsibility to babysit a traitor and a lunatic. T'Challa assured his newfound ally that this would be good for all of them. Plus, the King would have his own spies patrolling around the mountain the prevent any attempt at escaping.  

It wasn't the greatest arrangement, but it was the best one for now. M'Baku reluctantly went along with the arrangement but took every moment to visibly show his distaste for it. 

The giant gorilla statue came into view as they rounded the corner of a slope. Falling in line, the Jabari soldiers led the men inside the fortress and through the halls.  

M'Baku stood from his seat as the two men were led inside his throne room. The staffs held by the soldiers struck the ground once, loudly. W'Kabi knelt before the King of the mountain. Killmonger defiantly stood where he was. The soldier to his right spun his staff before striking the back of his leg forcing him to his knees.  

M'Baku threw his head back and laughed. It was a hearty one that echoed through the chambers.  

"Welcome" M'Baku said stepping down from the steps. He approached the two men slowly. W'Kabi hesitantly rose and put a hand on Killmonger's shoulder to help him up who shrugged it off.  

"Your royal highness thought it MY responsibility to take you two in" he said circling them. "I didn't want to of course. I still don't. You both stink of treason and ego." 

Killmonger snorted. M'Baku abruptly turned to face the outsider. 

"Did I say something funny N'Jadaka?" he said getting in the man's personal space. Erik frowned at the name. 

"As a matter of fact-" he started, 

"No!" both sets of eyes turned towards W'Kabi. "You didn't sir. You haven't said anything funny."  

M'Baku studied the man approvingly before turning his attention back to Killmonger.  

"I like your friend there N'Jadaka. He knows how to respect someone when he sits in their home" M'Baku said.  

"Erik" Killmonger said. 

"What was that?" 

"My name. It's Erik. I only used my birth name to challenge the King. I'd prefer if you called me by the name 'I' chose" he practically said through clenched teeth 

M'Baku was silent for moment. He turned and waved his hand dismissively.  

"Sure, fine. I guess I can allow you that much" he said as he approached his throne again. He sat down on it and shook his head at the two. 

"What a mess of things you two have made. Mostly for me. But worry not, your stay here won't be a vacation. I'm putting you two to work. You stay with Jabari tribe, you will work like Jabari" the man said matter-of-factly.  

M'Baku waved his waved his hands to the guards who came over and released the lock on the magnetic cuffs.  

"That girl....Shuri. She made those. The impudent princess who shuns tradition" M'Baku said shaking his head disapprovingly.  

"Now me, I'd have preferred rope. Good, old fashioned rope. Nothing like a little rope burn to build character" he said laughing. Killmonger rolled his eyes.  

"Enough jokes though. Let's lay down the ground rules shall we?" he said rhetorically. "One, you are free to roam but there is no escaping these mountains. My men or our 'glorious' King's will find you and return you. You will remain here until I say otherwise. Two, you will earn your keep here. Whether it be food or otherwise. I will not hold the hands of two men. And three, no harm will come to any of my people here from you. I would kill you myself if I thought otherwise." 

W'Kabi stoically stood at attention. While he heard the man's words in front of him, his thoughts drifted to the woman he hurt. He could have never brought any harm to Okoye of all people. He doesn't even regret surrendering. But his relationship is definitely over. She said she cannot love a man who commits atrocities towards his home and people. Okoye forgives him and that's the only solace he took from the ordeal. The rest of the Border Tribe is under the watch of the Dora Milaje back down the mountain. 

Killmonger took in the scenery on the way up from the mountain. He memorized every possible escape route. Where he'd go if he managed to, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to give up his freedom for that unfit King. 

"Now that this is all out of the way, my men will escort you to your shared living arrangements. You will also be stripped of your clothing and any possibly weapons" M'Baku said. 

At both men's wide eyes, M'Baku laughed. 

"Worry not, you will be given the latest in Jabari fashion" he said laughing. He got up from his throne again approaching the two men. He stopped to bend down to their height before clasping both of their shoulders. 

"Welcome to the mountains" he said patting their hands before rubbing their hair. W'Kabi didn't react to the gesture but Killmonger practically fumed with anger. 

\---

True to his word, afterwards they were led to a private chamber where the two were required to undress. To avoid awkwardness, the two didn't face each other as they did, disrobing and dawning the clothing left for them.  

After exiting, they each handed a woman waiting outside their old clothing who left promptly with them. Then, they were led to their room which was at the upper level of the fortress. M'Baku's own room was just down the hall.  

Taking in their surroundings, the two men saw that their room had two beds. Both with comforters and pillows. An animal head hung upon the back wall. The room also had one, simple looking mirror. Killmonger grabbed hold of the cool bedding sneering in disgust.  

He looked over at W'Kabi who was climbing underneath the covers. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. 

"What people usually do when the sun goes down. Sleep. It's night, I walked half the day and I'm tired" W'Kabi answered.  

"We can sleep AFTER we leave this place" Killmonger shot back.  W'Kabi turned over from where he lay in the bed.  

"I know listening isn't your strongest trait but if you don't recall, there IS no escape. We are here until M'Baku or the King decides that we can leave." 

"And you just accept that!?" 

"I do." 

"What happened to that warrior spirit? You just gon lay down and let them practically enslave us to the place?" W'Kabi laughed quietly.  

"I forget that you never grew up here. This my friend, is the definition of getting off easy. Not even an exile. Trust me, it could be a lot worse" he said turning back in the covers facing away from the other man. There was a pause before W'Kabi spoke again. 

"I fought for you and we lost to a better opponent. In hindsight, you were wrong, and I don't know about you Navy Seal, but I am not fighting pointless battles anymore." 

"So, you are just giving up then." 

"If that's what you want to believe N'Jadaka" 

"My name is Erik!" 

"Quiet in there!" Came a voice from outside.  

"Go to sleep 'Erik'" W'Kabi said stressing the pronunciation. "Knowing the Jabari, you'll want to have your strength for tomorrow." 

Erik stood in disbelief at how quickly the man gave in. He stood defiantly looking for a possible escape route. There was only one way in or out and no windows. He yawned cursing that the other man was right.  

He'd figure out a way to leave him eventually, he thought as he lied in the bed. Eventually, he'd leave his place but he didn't know what he'd do after that. 

 

 


	2. Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'Baku puts the two men to work.

The morning sun slowly crept its way over the horizon. It shined down upon the mainland. People were starting to wake up and move about in the city. Higher up, the landscape was a different story. 

It was one of the rarer days of actual sunlight in the mountains. However, it wasn't much, and snow still dominated the area. Snow glistened from the ground and vegetation like a crystal blanket. 

Thundering footsteps could be heard inside the Jabari fortress. Soon there pounding on the door making its two occupants jump up in surprise. 

"Rise and shine!" Came booming a familiar voice. M'Baku stood outside his newest addition's room with his arms crossed. 

"You have five minutes to get down to the lower levels for food. First come first serve. Then you go to work" he said loud enough for them to hear. He left with his entourage of soldiers. 

"Ugh! It's too freaking early" complained Erik throwing on his furs haphazardly. W'Kabi silently dressed on the other side of the room. 

Noticing his roommate's silence, he grinned. "What? No kiss good morning for your loyal king? And here I thought I treated you well" W'Kabi rolled his eyes at the obvious goad. 

When he reached for the door, Erik put out a hand blocking his exit. 

"So, we're really not gonna take about our escape strategy?" He said annoyed. 

"The only 'escape' I want is from this room, so I can go eat. That thing we do to survive and 'not' die" W'Kabi said stoically. Erik frowned and remained where he was. 

W'Kabi sighed. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you? I wonder if I can suggest my own room" he said aloud. 

"Gonna kiss up to big man already? You switch loyalties real quick" Erik chided. 

"My loyalty to you was out of respect of bringing my family's killer to justice. I fought for you, took lives I regret of my own. My debt to you has been paid" W'Kabi said dryly. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, it is N'Jadaka." At Erik's momentary bristle at the name, W'Kabi took that opportunity to open the door. Surprising the man further, W'Kabi caught Erik off guard crowding him to the side wall before placing a careful kiss to the man's lips. 

"And that, is your kiss good morning, EX King of Wakanda" W'Kabi said before leaving the dazed man behind in their room. 

\--- 

"Ah Erik, nice of you to join us" M'Baku said when Erik finally came downstairs. W'Kabi sat across from him with a plate loaded with fruits and vegetables and meats alike. The man stopped eating momentarily to look up at him. He sent him a smug glance before continuing his meal. 

"Cocky, stoic fuck" Erik muttered underneath his breath as he approached the large room's food supply. 

The fortress' lower level is designed in a cafeteria style manner. People can come to the different areas to eat what they like. Off to the right, butchers prepared the meats and seared them on open flames. The vegetables sat upon a raised bed of ice. 

M'Baku had three plates to himself all loaded up with vegetables. Some Jabari sent Killmonger curious looks while others openly displayed their disgust for the newcomer. 

'Guess news travels fast even in dumps like this' Erik thought as he loaded up his own plate. 

Their food was eaten in relative silence with looks exchanged between the two. Erik still surprised over W'Kabi kissing him earlier, and his own conflicting thoughts about it. M'Baku observed the two curiously as he ate. Suspicion crossed his features as he got up from his table and walked over to the two. 

"You two are with today. Tonight will be a cold one and we need fire wood" M'Baku said simply. They took their finished plates to a pile where a group of men and women worked together washing. 

At their confused glances M'Baku spoke up. "Everything done here is a result of a community effort. Even the chores. We refuse that ridiculous tech you mainlanders rely so heavily on." 

\--- 

M'Baku led the two outside into the forest area. The man was rolling a large wheelbarrow to put the fire wood the other two wouldn't carry in. The sun was at its highest peak by the time they reached the area. 

M'Baku shielded his eyes as he looked up at the trees. 

"Alright, here." He says giving W'Kabi an axe as he picked up his own. Noticing there were only two, and M'Baku had the other, Erik was about to protest. M'Baku beat him to it. 

"You know, I didn’t get the Great Gorilla title for nothing." M'Baku said confusing the man. M'Baku rolled his eyes before striking the tree with his axe. 

"Do you honestly think I'd give YOU of all people a weapon? Gorillas are wise, not stupid." M'Baku said as he struck the tree he chose again. Behind him, W'Kabi was at work chopping down a smaller tree. 

"So, what am I supposed to do then? Stare?" Erik complained. 

"Sure. Why not? I have a great body and I don’t think W'Kabi would mind" M'Baku said ignoring the man as he cut down the tree. He wiped his brow of sweat before getting to work on getting the firework from this tree. 

'What is it with these guys? Saying stuff like that so casually. I'm supposed to be the one making THEM uncomfortable' Erik thought annoyed. He sat on an upturned log with a fist on his chin. 

The other two men continued working leaving Killmonger to stew in his thoughts. The man's eyes drifted over to W'Kabi. He observed the strength of his arms as he brought down his axe splintering the kindle. 

Erik is no stranger to admiring the male form. He used to be military after all. But he never acted upon these feelings once. Looking at M'Baku he inwardly groaned at how effortless he swung his weapon around. The man was made for battle. 

\--- 

"Alright, that’s enough" M'Baku said finally. It was still mid-day but they had more than enough fire wood for the next few days. 

"Now you can help us carry all this back" M'Baku said grinning. Erik rolled his eyes but got up from his place on the log. He started piling the wood neatly into the wheelbarrow and making net piles of the pieces that didn’t fit. 

M'Baku walked up to him after he done. He just sat there in Erik's space staring him down. He stood there without saying anything and it was starting to make the guy uncomfortable. Then, without a word M'Baku handed Erik their axes to carry, and walked over to the wheelbarrow. 

Erik let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The three of them headed back to the fortress in relative silence other than M'Baku humming the whole way back. It only slightly annoyed Erik. 

"So it seems you aren't completely useless" M'Baku said to the two of them after loading the firewood near the Jabari's storage. 

"I have nothing else for you two to do today so entertain yourselves" M'Baku said waving them off. Then he left leaving Erik and W'Kabi alone. 

"So-" 

"Don't even start" W'Kabi said cutting him off. The man started walking away from Erik who trailed after him. 

"Oh come on, you don't even know what I was gonna say" Erik replied. 

"Please, your mind only has one track. A stupid one" W'Kabi groaned. 

"So what you're saying is, you're thinking about me?" 

"It amazes me how you only extract information that pertains to you" W'Kabi said exasperated. 

"You're not denying it though" Erik shot back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I hoped you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was pounding at the door making Erik jump up and fall out of his bed. W’Kabi on the other hand, simply sat up and walked towards the door.  
> Opening it revealed the figure of M’Baku standing nonchalantly. The man looked to who answered the door and saw W’Kabi’s form. He looked over the man and smirked.

A few weeks go by without much incident. Erik still incessantly tries to get W’kabi on board with his newest escape plan. W’Kabi refuses the man of course, but it irritates him to no end.. No more morning kisses happen, though W’Kabi would do so just to shut Erik up in the middle of one of his tangents. He’d take the opportunity while the man is stunned to make an escape of his own.

W’Kabi refuses to reveal feelings for Erik if any. He uses kissing as a means to an end. His heart still aches for Okoye even though he knows nothing will ever come from it. If he had to admit anything it’s that the man’s lips felt good against his own.

Erik thinks the man is secretly planning some kind of escape of his own without him.

All the while M’Baku watches the two slowly assimilate into the tribe in their own way.

M’Baku tries to tell himself at first that he’s just keeping an eye on the two. For the greater god of his people, and Wakanda. He snorts at the thought now. Who is he? A scared antelope? He is The Great Gorilla for crying out loud. Why hide from these feelings when he could confront them head on.

That’s exactly what he plans on doing today. There was nothing that necessarily needed to be done today either. However, King T’Challa was expected later that day to check up on the two’s “rehabilitation” process.

M’Baku figured he had at least a few hours to court one of them alone until then. Thinking back on the days, he saw how close the two were getting and smiled.

It might have started off as Erik trying to sway W’Kabi to his cause, but the man was visibly more fond of him. Slight touches here and there or the sudden kissing that would leave the hot headed Wakandan stunned.

The two were practically inseparable anywhere they went. Only M’Baku observed as much though. The other Jabari didn’t pay the newcomers any mind. Some were still vary of the ex king, while others simply didn’t care.

The fact that M’Baku reluctantly agreed to this is a testament to how much things have changed in such a short amount of time. Wakanda is sharing its resources with the outside world, the Jabari have say in political council, and the King visits are much more frequent.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he rounded the corner of the hallway where Erik and W’Kabi stayed. Putting on a faux stone face, he marched up to their door and raised a mighty fist.

There was pounding at the door making Erik jump up and fall out of his bed. W’Kabi on the other hand, simply sat up and walked towards the door.

Opening it revealed the figure of M’Baku standing nonchalantly. The man looked to who answered the door and saw W’Kabi’s form. He looked over the man and smirked.

“Good morning” M’Baku said to the smaller man. W’Kabi made a show of yawning, loudly.

“Did we do something wrong?” he asked tiredly. M’Baku shook his head.

“Not that I know of. But knowing your roommate, I’m sure it’s not too far off in the horizon.” W’Kabi lightly chuckled at this, especially as a “HEY!” was heard in the background.

“I’m here to ask you to take a walk with me.” M’Baku said prompting W’Kabi to raise a brow in confusion. Erik joined them at the door a moment later.

“What’s up? Who’s taking a walk?” he asked. W’Kabi rolled his eyes.

“M’Baku asked ME if I wanted to take a walk Erik.” he said turning back to M’Baku. “To which I will actually gladly accept.”

Erik was about to protest when the door shut in his face.

“Surely the ex King of Wakanda can handle being on his own for a while” W’Kabi laughed from outside the door. Erik flipped him off from inside the room, but realized the effect is lost since the other man can’t see him.

“Shit” he muttered under his breath.

\---

M’Baku led W’Kabi down the the lower the levels and outside into the forest. They were on the opposite side of where they got firewood a few weeks ago.

M’Baku kept a steady but purposeful pace with W’Kabi trailing slightly beside him. He looked around taking in the sights of the southern Jabari lands.

To say they were beautiful is an understatement. Even covered in snow, the landscape looked to be untouched by humanity. A small stream led down their trail into a larger basin.

The sounds of bird calls drew the man’s attention above as he saw some of the strangest birds ever. It was lightly brown covered with a large beak and peppered in darker splotches of dark brown. The birds were very large but elegant looking.

“These are Navi. These birds are native to Wakanda but spend more of their lifetime in our lands. It is thought that when they leave, they travel the continent only to return home for their final rest” M’Baku told him.

“I’ve heard of these species before. I’ve only seen them once as a child when their flock flew overhead our village. Mother would say their arrival meant a good year for crops” W’Kabi said sadly.

M’Baku frowned a bit looking at W’Kabi watching the birds intently.

“They can also find their way around anywhere. Not a very clever name when you think about it.” W’Kabi snorted at this.

“I suppose not” he answered. The two continued their walk after that. Their trail slightly obscured by the snow laid out all around. They stopped by a large tree to get their barrings.

“I’ve never seen a tree this large before” W’Kabi said placing a hand on it. It felt warm to the touch even in the climate.

“It is the ancestor tree. One of the first trees to ever grow in Wakanda and the world. It predates our grandmother’s grandparents” M’Baku answered.

“Why does it feel warm?” W’Kabi asked.

“Nature IS alive. One of the many mysteries of the world I suppose” M’Baku lied. Maybe one day he’d tell the smaller man the whole truth. For now, he was content on omitting the details.

“Sure it is” W’Kabi said picking up on the lie. This caused them both to laugh.

They ended up sitting on a nearby rock separated by only a few inches of space between them.

“Things may not be ideal but I would like to know how you’re adjusting here” M’Baku said.

W’Kabi shrugged his shoulders. “Everything is fine. A better outcome than death.”

“Is that all you really think?” M’Baku asked.

“Why do you ask?”

M’Baku shrugged this time. “No reason in particular. This IS supposed to be rehabilitation after all. It’d be bad of me not to take stock of my people.” A moment passes before he speaks again.

“So how are things with N’Jadaka?” M’Baku asked causing W’Kabi to audibly groan.

“That man drives me insane from the moment I wake up. It’s always escape plan this, escape plan that.”

“Oh really now?”

“Please, the man is no threat. He just hasn’t fully accepted the fact that we lost yet” W’Kabi waved off the idea to emphasize his point.

“He is like a little child stomping the ground when he doesn’t get his way.” M’Baku let out a laugh at this.

The two sat there and talked a while longer before M’Baku stood up and offered his hand. W’Kabi hesitantly accepted it and pulled himself up.

“We should be heading back now, our King will be arriving soon” M’Baku said and they headed back down the trail.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Navi aren't real birds. I made them up for the sake of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry i'm not like the other Black Panther writers. I WISH i had the time to update daily. I have to settle for weekly. After this fic is done, i think ill do one shots. Series are hard work for me to maintain but i wanna finish this.


	4. I Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t hate you” M’Baku finally answered.

‘There are no clocks’, Erik thought annoyed. There were no clocks, watches, phones, TVs, or a fucking sun dial for god’s sake!

Erik paced up and down the halls of the fortress for over an hour now. Nothing he did entertained him long enough to take his mind of W’Kabi’s absence.

Since when did he even care about the man that much? He was just a pawn. A means to an end. Helping out the man until he’s no longer useful and tossed aside. At least, that’s what he used to think. Things were so much more simpler before his defeat.

He wonders when that started to change. Even back he was briefly King, he’d always have the man close to his side. Whether it was to advise him, or just to have something he felt he could actually trust.

Grunting, Erik looked out the window to see the position of the sun. He could surmise that it was at least mid-day. W’Kabi and M’Baku had been gone for two hours now.

‘How long is a stupid walk supposed to take’ he thought jealously.

\---

“Your land is quite beautiful” W’Kabi said breaking the silence in their walk. He and M’Baku hadn’t said much on the way back to the Jabari fortress. The walk was long, but needed. W’Kabi was able to put Erik off his mind for awhile and focus on other things. ‘Like the way M’Baku arms looked in his armor’ he thought. W’Kabi shook his head of those intrusive thoughts.

“Why thank you. My family has made sure to take care of these lands for generations. You give back what you take in interest” M’Baku said looking over his shoulder.

“I can tell” W’Kabi said lowly. The two walked on a little further before W’Kabi dared to speak up again.

“Do you.. hate us?” he asked. M’Baku raised a bushy eyebrow at this.

“Hate you?” he echoed back. W’Kabi nodded.

“It’s no secret that N’Jad- I mean Erik, and I, have cause even you problems. You even called us traitors. So why did you agree to this arrangement?”

M’Baku turned back around and smiled at the smaller man’s intuitiveness. Why did he indeed. At first he only went along with it as a continued favor to T’Challa for getting him on Wakanda’s Council.

After getting here and observing the two for awhile, something must have changed. He wasn’t sure when he started falling for them both, but it didn’t take long. He even found the rashness of N’Jadaka to be….amusing, if not “cute”.

“I don’t hate you” M’Baku finally answered. Before W’Kabi could reply he held up a hand.

“If anything I was annoyed by you. Making such a ruckus for even us Jabari. Call it morbid thinking, but some good came from all this bad.” he answered. “You two aren’t solely to blame. T’Chaka, the old fool, should have never tried to cover up his brother’s murder. T’Challa only received the brunt of his idiot cousin’s anger. And you were acting off instinct and anger, going towards the strongest leader. I’m not saying *I* would have done the same, but I don’t blame you W’Kabi, nor N’Jadaka”

“Erik” W’Kabi corrected. M’Baku rolled his eyes.

“Forgive me, that will take some time to get used to” he said.

The Jabari fortress came into view then and the two hastened their pace.

\---

“I bet he’s trying to escape without me!” Erik grumbled to himself. He was back in their shared room laying on his bed and staring up at the wooden ceiling. He was pissed. Just when he came up with a new plan to leave too. W’Kabi seemed smart enough to give that big mountain the slip.

Then again, he’s repeatedly said he’s not trying to. Erik wouldn’t put it past him that it was said to lead him into a false sense of security though. That’s what he’d do.

‘I’m not like you’ he hears echoed in his mind. He sighs throwing a small ball into the air. He took it from a distracted child earlier. The kid probably has lots of toys, and Erik was bored as hell.

There was movement outside his room, and he sat up as the door opened to reveal W’Kabi’s frame flanked by M’Baku. Erik narrowed his eyes at the two stuck between wanting to scold the man for being gone so long and what the hell he’d been doing all this time.

Erik went with another plan of action and simply laid back down on the bed nonchalantly.

“He missed you” M’Baku whispered low enough for only W’Kabi to hear. W’Kabi chuckled lightly.

“So you survived after all” he said walking in the room. Erik didn’t acknowledge his presence dead set on keeping his act up.

“Ouch, the welcoming committee here is quite cold” W’Kabi laughed.

“What do you want?” he finally says.

“Don’t you want to see your cousin, N’Jadaka? King T’Challa is here” M’Baku smirked from the doorway.

\---

T’Challa was waiting in the throne room flanked by two of his Dora Milaje. They looked stern and slightly annoyed to be there. Upon their entry, he turned to face them with a warm smile. Quite the opposite reaction, Erik had expected.

“Erik!” he said moving over to the stunned man and embracing him. Erik sneered but didn’t push the man away. Mostly because he was sure Django Jane 1 & 2 would whoop his ass if he tried something funny.

T’Challa gave the same gesture to W’Kabi who returned it whilst giving M’Baku a stern but friendly nod.

“So, how are you doing my friend?” T’Challa asked W’Kabi. W’Kabi was shocked the man even considered him as such still.

“I’m…fine” he said truthfully.

“And you, Erik?”

“Yeah I’m fine, whatever. Can we hurry this along? I got shit to do.”

W’Kabi leaned in and whispered loud enough for the room to hear. “He has no shit.” Even the two Dora Milaje burst out into slight laughter. Erik sent him a pissed look.

“And the telecommunicator on your right ankle” Erik heard in the background. The two turned to see Shuri off to the corner handing over a gadget to a Jabari soldier.

“Are we quite done yet?” she asked annoyed.

“How does one girl conceal that much tech on her person?” another soldier asked. Shuri huffed.

W’Kabi laughed. “Glad to see some things haven’t changed.”

Formalities now aside, T’Challa left with M’Baku to discuss in the halls leaving the rest of the parties in the throne room.

“Hey cuz” Erik said haughtily to the girl stripping yet another gadget off her person. Shuri flipped him off.

“And the ring” the soldier said.

“Oh for fu-”

“Language!” the other soldier said.

\--

“-wasn’t apart of the original plan” T’Challa told M’Baku in the hall.

“I know. Cause I’m changing it now” he said stoically.

“Why do you want to keep Erik too though? I pulled a lot of strings just to get the council to hear this case.”

“The best thing your precious council would do is imprison these men or kill them. Which were two things you wanted to avoid, remember?” M’Baku replied sarcastically.

T’Challa huffed in annoyance looking like his sister. “And you’re fine with this?” he asked making M’Baku groan.

“My answer hasn’t changed since the last time you asked oh great king.”

“Well alright. I will leave them in your care then. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Trust me, I know exactly what I’m doing” M’Baku said with a toothy grin.

 

 


	5. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W’Kabi over’s there” Erik said dismissively. The man would probably here for another walk with him. They’d been all chummy lately. It had at first bothered Erik, but now he feels envious of the time spent with M’Baku and away from W’Kabi.
> 
> “Actually I came to see you this time” M’Baku replied.

Months passed after T’Challa’s visit. The King returned seldom to check up on things and see how his friend and cousin were doing. M’Baku always assured him they’d be fine in his care.

T’Challa was no fool. He saw the way the man looked at the two, but he felt that it wasn’t his place to comment. Besides, the two men were consenting adults. They could do as they please without the young king’s intervention.

The visits after that became scarcer and scarcer. M’Baku reluctantly kept in contact with the kimoyo beads for official Wakandan Council purposes only. Otherwise, he’d make the king visit in person.

As for Erik and W’Kabi, the two assimilated further into the Jabari. Other Jabari started warming up to them. Not enough to call them best friends, but more than the suspicious stares received months ago.

The snow was falling heavier than normal as well. There were less people out and about around the fortress and connecting village. Only the fisherman routinely went out and about to collect food.

Erik figured it must have been Winter by now. The surrounding trees having wilted or being covered in a blanket of snow. The sun was less visible these days too. Hidden behind clouds and casting a gloomy shadow on the landscape.

For the people here, its normal though. Plus its the only season where all of Wakanda experiences the same seasonal precipitation. Even at the royal palace, T’Challa looked out the window to see the frozen tundra dance across the grasslands.

“So…what month is it?” Erik asked W’Kabi. It was evening and the two having just returned from dinner.

“What are you talking about?” W’Kabi answered not looking up from his book. Erik sat up in his own bed and looked at the man. He let his hair grow out a bit in the Winter season. His beard looking the slightest bit unkempt. W’Kabi noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow.

Erik looked away flustered. “Oh...the uhhh....month!” he exclaimed finally remembering what he was going to say.

“June” W’Kabi answered simply. His eyes drifted back to his book then.

“Damn, we’ve been here for over 5 months” Erik muttered throwing his ball into the air again.

“Yep” W’Kabi answered popping the ‘p’ on the word.

A knock on the door caught both men’s attention. Erik jumped up to answer it while W’Kabi lied in bed refocused on his reading.

“Erik” M’Baku said slowly remembering the man prefers to be called by his American name. Erik stood there for a moment wondering why the big chief himself would grace them with his presence. He hadn’t done anything wrong recently. Not after that snow drift fiasco a month ago. Which was an accident Erik liked to remind everyone who brought up to mess with him.

“W’Kabi over’s there” Erik said dismissively. The man would probably here for another walk with him. They’d been all chummy lately. It had at first bothered Erik, but now he feels envious of the time spent with M’Baku and away from W’Kabi.

“Actually I came to see you this time” M’Baku replied. Erik raised his head to stare into the man’s eyes in question. He had to look away under the hypnotic gaze M’Baku had. The man grinning as he did so.

“I figured you’d like to see the sparring grounds. You’ve been here long enough that I don’t think you’d try to kill us all.” This prompted Erik to laugh. Even he can appreciate a good joke.

\---

The sparring grounds were covered in snow so M’Baku led Erik down the lower levels where the indoor sparring grounds were. He pushed open large, wooden double doors.

The inside was set up much like a dojo he’d see at a karate studio back in America. The scent of wood and sweat fluttered through the room. The floors were strewn with polished Jabari wood. There were wrestling maps off to the right side with light filtering in from windows on the left. The back wall had all sorts of training weapons along it from staffs to...javelins?

Erik raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise felt excited. It’s been months since he’s had any sort of combat. W’Kabi outright refuses to spar with him, but they both keep up on their exercise just by working with the Jabari.

“This is...” Erik trailed off not sure what to say.

“Impressive” M’Baku finished for him. “I had this room created when i first took over from my father. It was outdated and old. I gave it my own...personal touch” he said walking further inside. Erik trailed behind him taking in the sights.

“Here, we train our men and women of all ages in combat. Before you can crawl, you can fight, or at least that’s what my grandmother would say” M’Baku snorted.

Erik walked around the moon heading almost immediately for the weapons in the back. M’Baku predicted that and waited to see how it’d play out. Erik only ran his finger of the carved training weapons in awe of the craftsmanship.

The man looked so much younger with a smile painted on his face. It wasn’t the one he remembered in battle though. It reminded him of the Jabari children when they received gifts on their birthday.

It was.....adorable.

“I wanna use this one” Erik said picking up the wooden training javelin he had his eye on.

M’Baku nodded and went off to the side. He shed himself free of his armor leaving himself bare chested in the same undershorts he wore to challenge T’Challa many moons ago. He padded barefoot across the room to the wrestling mats.

Erik took in the sight of all the exposed skin the man had. It felt as if the room’s temperature rose considerably. Erik even felt himself start to sweat ‘what the shit’ he thought.

“Are you going to get ready or stare at me all day” M’Baku said flexing his pectorals. Erik visibly swallowed and turned away from M’Baku to undress. He wore the same clothing underneath as the man now that he lived with the Jabari. Erik picked up his staff and joined M’Baku in the centered.

While undressing, the man had rolled out the wrestling mats in the center of the room. M’Baku picked up his battle staff and assumed his fighting position prompting Erik to take his own.

“Ready?” he asked Erik who nodded as he put on his game face.

“Alright, go!” M’Baku said swinging his staff at Erik’s feet. Erik only had a fraction of a second to react as he kicked back a leg to avoid it.

M’Baku grinned and charged forward in his moment of confusion to grab him. Erik saw this coming and moved out of the way. Ducking behind blow after blow, swing after swing. M’Baku moved quicker than he looked like he could. It was obvious the man had been training since his defeat to T’Challa.

Erik ducked under another swing of the staff seeing an opening. He used his javelin to grab M’Baku ankle to trip his up. He then straddled him and moved to wrap his legs around M’Baku’s arm.

M’Baku used sheer strength to get up, even with Erik’s weigh on his arm to stand. Erik looked almost comical then clinging to M’Baku’ arm like a koala bear. The parallel wasn’t lost on M’Baku either as he scratched the man’s side.

Erik shivered under the touch tickled slightly but it was enough of a distraction for M’Baku to use his free hand to grab Erik by the scruff of his neck and free his other arm. He threw Erik across the mat but landed on his feet.

‘I guess those reflexes run in the family’ M’Baku thought amused.

M’Baku picked up Erik’s discarded weapon shaking his head as he turned it over in his hand.

“Resourceful to switch tactics as you demobilized me. But leaving your weapon for the enemy to grab wasn’t smart” he said sending a glare to Erik.

Erik’s breath hitched under the cold gaze and M’Baku charged again. Erik got over his shock enough to brace himself to counter it when M’Baku switch mid dash. His huge body slid under Erik’s and he used both the staff and javelin and trip Erik’s ankles up.

The same move backfiring against him as now he had a much bigger weight on top of him now straddling him.

Erik used his fists to punch M’Baku’s stomach but in his current position, he couldn’t muster the force to even faze the man.

“Do you yield?” M’Baku asked pinning the man’s arms. Erik sighed annoyed that he got bested by this guy and nodded his head.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you?” M’Baku said tilting his head to expose his ear.

“I fucking yield” Erik said through clenched teeth. M’Baku smiled then.

“Great” he said releasing Erik’s arms. Erik yanked them back and glared at the man still straddling him.

“Would ya mind ever so kindly to get the fuck off of me?” Erik deadpanned.

“I would’ve thought you’d like our current position. I see the way you stare at me when you think I’m not observing. Your eyes linger a little too long to be anything other than what I think.”

“Oh yeah?” Erik said sarcastically. “And what is it I think?”

“I think you want me. But not just me, no, that’s too easy. You’re a man of ambition. One lover could never satisfy you.” Erik could feel where this was going.

“Don’t even say it” he warned.

“So of course the logical answer is two lovers wouldn’t you say?”

“I’m warning you-”

“I like W’Kabi too Erik” M’Baku said leaning in closer to the man’s face. Erik could smell the slight hint of musk coming off of the man. It was intoxicating as it was terrifying.

“Tell me you don’t want this” M’Baku whispered huskily. His face mere inches away from Erik’s.

When Erik didn’t respond, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Erik’s. Erik almost immediately thrust his own into the kiss. Erik giving just as much enthusiasm as he was given. M’Baku smiled into the kiss nipping on Erik’s lower lip.

The two men parted mostly to come up for air. M’Baku looked down at this man. Lips kiss swollen and face reddening from arousal. He could feel like length pressing against his own through their shorts.

“Oh how I’ve wanted to do that since you got here” M’Baku said smiling smugly. Erik looked away stubbornly prompting M’Baku to take his chin in a hand and turn his face to meet his eyes.

“I want you Erik. And I know you want me, and W’Kabi. We have quite a bit to talk about.” Erik muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” M’Baku said reminding Erik of the same tone he used when they were first in the throne room.

“You can call me...N’Jadaka” Erik said finally meeting M’Baku’s eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for upping the ante?


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re crazy” W’Kabi said ducking behind a punch.   
> “I might be many things little man, but crazy isn’t one of them” M’Baku said.

Erik didn’t say much as he left the sparring grounds with M’Baku. He promise the man they’d talk soon and left it at that. He hastily moved back to the upper levels and to his room.

M’Baku smiled from afar watching the man practically tinted red run away from him. But this time, he won’t chase. His prize will come back to him.

Erik speed walked down the hall bumping into several Jabari members. He muttered half apologies as he sped down the corridors.

When Erik finally got to the door of his shared room, he sighed in relief. It had been almost too easy to lose to M’Baku. Not from a skill point of view, but….distracting one.

The man was gorgeous. Erik could admit that. He could also admit his feelings for W’Kabi. But these things he can admit, but not stop himself from being confused about it. One man his enemy almost a year ago, and the only followed him almost out of obligation, duty.

M’Baku made his intentions very clear, practically painfully, Erik thought rubbing at his sore arm. But even so he didn’t know if W’Kabi feels the same. Cause M’Baky was right damn him.

Erik did want them both. He couldn’t settle for less. It’s just not in his nature. Sighing, he pushed open to door of his room and let himself in.

W’Kabi was still in his bed, asleep now, with his book plastered over his face. His chest slowly rising up and down in his slumber. Erik watched the man for a moment more before heading to his side of the room and on his bed.

\---

“You’re crazy” W’Kabi said ducking behind a punch.

“I might be many things little man, but crazy isn’t one of them” M’Baku said. He rose his leg to send a kick to W’Kabi’s side, but the other man deflected it and sent M’Baku flying in the air briefly before falling.

“Very good” M’Baku praised. W’Kabi practically preened at it.

“I still say you’re wrong though” W’Kabi said as he headed over to a nearby bench. He collected a towel and began to wipe his fact of sweat.

M’Baku jumped up and rolled his eyes.

“All of you are so stubborn. N’Jadaka and I sparred her yesterday in fact.”

“Erik” W’Kabi corrected. M’Baku only sent the man a knowing look in response. W’Kabi’s eyes got big then.

“No way” he said practically reading the smug look from M’Baku. The man in question whistling innocently as he headed for the day.

“Hey, you can’t just ignore me. That’s huge news. He…also told me to refer to him as that. But only in private.”

“I figured as such. But that should tell you just how much I’m not joking.”

W’Kabi stared ahead blankly, lost in thought.

“So he not only has feelings for you, but…me” he said more as a statement than a question.

“Finally he listens” M’Baku said rubbing the smaller man’s head.

\---

“Is it true?” W’Kabi asked when he and Erik were alone. They both had just returned from dinner. An uncomfortable silence lie between them while M’Baku watched the two from afar. A stoic look set on his features as he sat, waiting, expecting.

“Is what true?” Erik asked nonchalantly.

“No. No more game N’Jadaka” W’Kabi said sternly. “No more games, no more running and no more hiding.”

“Man who’s hiding. I’m right here” he sneered. W’Kabi narrowed his eyes.

“Then is it true N’Jadaka. You know exactly what I’m talking about. This better not be a cruel joke of yours. I swear to bast if it is and you somehow got M’Baku in it on it I’ll-” W’Kabi said silenced by the pair of lips that met his.

Erik hungrily engaged the kiss not breaking it, until he desperately needed air. He stepped back from W’Kabi as if he’d been burned. Surprised at his own actions, he muttered an apology, but W’Kabi could only laugh in response.

“You fucking idiot” W’Kabi said light heartedly. His words mirroring something Erik had said many times before. Erik smiled back at the man.

“God damn you N’Jadaka. Is everyone in your family emotionally stunted?” W’Kabi said punching his shoulder.

“Hey!” Erik said rubbing it, but grinning. The two sat in comfortable silence before Erik spoke up.

“I don’t know when it started happening, probably right around the time we got here. I looked at you and it wasn’t the same feeling I got from before. I liked you a lot more than that.” He took a pause and a breath before continuing.

“This is….hard for me. I’ve had flings with guys in the past, but it was only sex. So these feelings for you….for M’Baku. They’re confusing to me. It’s like a minefield in a war zone.”

W’Kabi listened intently. When Erik finished he reached out to grab his hand. He ran his thumb over the top of Erik’s knuckle.

“When I was younger, my parents would tell me the story about soulmates. Each one hand carved by bast themselves for another.” W’Kabi rolled his eyes.

“I still don’t believe in soul mates or their silly stories. But I do believe in these very real feelings I have you N’Jadaka.” Erik bit the bottom of his lip.

“Man when did we turn into a chick click?” he joked. That received him another punch from W’Kabi.

“Leave it to you to kill the mood” W’Kabi said letting go of his hand and heading out the door.

“Aw come, it was funny, admit it” Erik pleaded running after him.

“I will admit nothing, cause nothing was funny.”

“Then why are you smiling?” Erik shot back.

“I am amused” W’Kabi answered.

“Then you did find it funny!” Erik yelled after him. W’Kabi shushed him.

“Be quiet loud mouth. There are people probably trying to sleep.” W’Kabi grabbed Erik’s wrist and pulled him in the direction he was headed in.

“Where are we going anyway?” Erik asked as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

W’Kabi turned back to the man with a smirk before fixing his gaze ahead again. Erik visibly swallowed.

\---

It only took three knocks. Three knocks onto the polished wood doors of the Jabari chief’s room. It took two minutes of explaining to get everyone on the same page. It took ten seconds afters that for M’Baku to embrace both the men at his chambers.

Words were exchanged, clothes were discarded, and moonlight filtered into the bedroom.

Lips were captured. Some on the necks of others leaving visible marks that would raise eyebrows in the morning. Skin was kissed, licked, and sucked. Arms and legs entangled on the very much king sized bed.

M’Baku enjoying Erik’s more submissive nature as he spread the man open below him. He danced his fingers around the man’s rim and then dove him eliciting a sharp groan of pleasure from the man.

W’Kabi would take that groan as they kissed. This process continued until M’Baku felt that Erik was ready for him. He removed his fingers and lathered his hands with Jabari oils. He spread the oils across his length and more around Erik’s hole.

The satisfying pleasure of pushing into his mate for the first time was something M’Baku wouldn’t ever be able to forget. Erik’s moans were a symphony to his hears. A private score that only he and W’Kabi would ever know.

As he slowly started to push in and out of the man beneath him he felt a pressure at his own arse and seethed in pleasure. W’Kabi made quick work preparing M’Baku before thrusting inside of him.

M’Baku would tease W’Kabi calling him a “little man” but he was definitely not little when it came to this aspect of his body. As big as he was, M’Baku felt completely filled by the throbbing appendage spearing him open.

“Fuck” Erik said watching the two of them above him. The scene was so hot, he couldn’t help but reach for his own dick. M’Baku saw this though his lust filled haze and slapped his hand away.

He shook he finger at him and slammed his hips forward faster making both he and W’Kabi moan as the movement ricocheted back.

M’Baku took control of their pace. He’d thrust forward into Erik and subsequently back into W’Kabi who held tightly onto M’Baku’s hips as if he’d collapse if he didn’t.

It didn’t take long for Erik to reach his limit. He screamed out his M’Baku’s name along with a stream of curses that ended in W’Kabi as he shot all over his stomach.

He clamped his inner walls on the dick inside of him and M’Baku couldn’t hold back as he orgasmed inside of his mate. Like a domino effect, W’Kabi wasn’t far behind. He didn’t stand a chance in hell with the sight of Erik so utterly plastered below and M’Baku tightening on him.

M’Baku pulled out of Erik and W’Kabi out of him. All three men out of breath. As strong as M’Baku was, it was practically sensory overload for him. He climbed on the bed using both arms to pull Erik and W’Kabi towards him. Each of his arms wrapped securely around his mates as he felt sleep overtake him.

That night was spent in the embrace of a different King. The King of the mountain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So i went back and edited the previous chapter a bit. Africa isn't America so their winters wouldnt be at the same time. So that's correct. Also, we're ay the end of this fic (aww). But thank you to everyone who's been reading, kudo'ing and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for a fic has been in my head since the moment i left the theater on Sunday. I LOVED every second of this movie and I just had to make a fic for me.


End file.
